What Happens Now
by Vixen Uchiha
Summary: Just how important is the last wish of a dying man? The villagers of Konoha ninjas and civilians a like are about to find out. The biggest question though what will happen to them now


I stood next to the wall as an old mad sat near a young boys bed, by all appearance it was a grandfather watching over his grandson as he slept. But appearances can fool those that just look and thought many looked at both of the people in the room they where almost never truly seen. The old man was Sarutobi Hiruzen the third Hokage of Konoha, he was not important, what how could I say that, who was I to tell you that fact? Who I am will be made clear later on but we must get to the important things like the young boy who appeared to be a sleep.

But I have already told you once that appearances can fool you. In fact the boy was not asleep but in a coma, why you ask? He was beating by the people he protects, yes he protects these people and they beat him for it.

They hated him for the fact he was a hero, every few people did not hate the boy and all of them near the room he was him. The Elderly mad sitting next to the bed telling the boy about his day and that he hoped he woke up soon. The Anbu caption was hidden with in the room from those that wished to harm the boy so he could protect him if need be. The next one was a young man with a scar across his nose that was resting in his own hospital bed a few rooms down from this one. His leg had been broke badly when he saved the boy.

The villager in their anger, hate and fear they took it out on said boy when some learned he was to be trained in the ninja arts, they did not wait the demon child as many called him to gain more power than he already had and seat out to proceeded him to drop out of the program or kill the poor child. What they had not counted on was his teacher jumping in front of the blow that would have ended his life as a civilian raised his foot to stomp down on the unconscious child head.

That mans life ended there in the seat by the teachers hand the others involved soon wished that they too had been killed quickly as there punishments and deaths where not a easy as that mans. But the one question you should be asking is this how is it I can be in this room with one of the most powerful ninja in the nation and yet he does not know I am there. It was really simple I bet you can not guess, so I will just tell you. I am a God, the Shinigami I meet this kid on the day he was born. Not that I came to collect his poor newly born soul. No his father summoned me to seal half of the Kyuubi Charka into his son while, I took his soul along with the other half of Charka. While those that knew of the jutsu to call the me forth yes I took that person soul and the one I was called in to take or seal away, while I do not know where the ideal that the souls would forever after be condemned to damnation, fighting eternally in the stomach of the Shinigami. Yes the soul might be sent into damnation but that was only if they called me fourth for a peaty reason but that has yet to happen. All soul where sent on to the upper plains for reincarnation.

Now on to why I was in this room looking over the child, he had been truly close to death, however this boy held a fate while he did not have to follow in seat path he would get where he needed to go no matter what rode he took. When I felt his soul I had to come and see why the child was close to entering my realm. What I saw was truly sicken and I had seen a lot over time. The boy's whose father last wish was for his son to be seen as a hero was seen as nothing more than the demon itself. And what was worse this was not the first time the child had been beat, but this was the worse time I had found out just how the boys life had been in the five years that had passed since I had seen him, I knew the souls of the people who had put him here would feel my wrath, while it had been five years the boy looked to be four he was small for his age.

I knew that humans grew up oddly but his looks did not come from his genes but from the fact he was not being given the right amount of food he needed to grow. I looked one last time to the boy in the bed before I left the room. I would do something but first I had to talk with my sister, Kami was always able to claim me down before I did something like the plague.

"I know what you should do brother." was said from my left, I jumped yes I am a God but so is she.

"Oh what is that dear sister of mine?" I asked

"Give him back his father, make the father seal like his sons' and return him to this plain." she told me

"How even we Gods must follow the rules placed before us?" I asked her

"Ah but you forget the wish of a dying man, you can do something if those wishes are not carried out the more people that go against the wish the more you can do. I can tell you right now you could have brought the boy's father back within his first year of life." She said before fading out of the room

"Thanks Sister sometimes I do not know what I would do with out you." I said she would hear me no matter where she was she heard everyone in the world. I would have to call in a favor from Tsuki-Yomi

To place every one in the village asleep, a soft thump made me look to the other side of the bed the Anbu who has spent hours watching to boy was asleep on the floor, I sent a silent thank you to Tsuki-Yomi before I began what I needed to do.

I looked over at everyone that sat around the stage I did not allow them to see me or my quest just yet, I smiled as the Elderly man from before was holding the boy in his lab while he asked the Anbu what was going on here. When the Anbu said he did not know a person to his left said it must be the boy's doing and he should be killed before he could finish everyone off.

"You are part right it does it does have to do with him, but it has nothing to do with the Kyuubi he has sealed within him" I said earning every one attention. Naruto looked shocked but I think deep down on some level he already knew why he was hated.

"Who are you and how do you know about the Kyuubi being sealed in him?" The Hokage asked

"Oh, I helped with the sealing," I liked the look his eye held he knew who I was and the Anbu did to, he moved in front of the boy to keep him out of my reach. "You would get in-between a God and him?" I said

"Yes, I believe in my sensei work, Naruto is under my protection." I was told firmly

"That is good to hear that someone followed the last wished of a dying man. However I have some good news and some bad news to tell you all. The good news is I am going to give you your fourth Hokage back, the bad news I can tell you now he is not happy with the lot of you. You best hope he does not decide to pack up and leave." I said

The people cheered some even talked how the Kyuubi would now be killed the fourth would see to that.

"I will not be killing anyone save for a few of the villager" was said from behind me as the fourth walked out onto the stage. He bowed to me before disappearing in a flash of yellow light, he reappeared nest to Naruto, who looked at him in awe and somewhat fear.

"Hey Naruto how have you been?" the fourth asked as he took him from the elder mans arms

"I am fine sir, how did you know my name?" Naruto asked

"I picked it out for you." Minato said

"Why?" Naruto asked I could not help but to smile

"A father should name his son." Minato said

"You're my father" Naruto said I could read disbelieve held in his eyes.

"Yes and lets go home now, I have so much I want to tell you. Thank you Shinigami-sama for returning to my son." Minato said as he bowed. I was once more in the hospital room that now held four people three of the where awaking while the fourth person held the smallest one in the room.

"It wasn't a dream?" the other two asked at the same time

They could tell the man who sat holding a crying child was real and the only thought that crossed their minds was what happens now.


End file.
